The present disclosure relates to systems and methods for collimating or shaping a radiation beam. Collimators are typically made from high atomic number materials, such as tungsten, and are therefore able to attenuate a significant amount of radiation. Collimators may be used, for example, to shape a radiation beam for the purpose of providing precise medical radiation therapy.